


Christmas gift

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [5]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Yes, I am aware of what month it is and what holiday we're celebrating
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Christmas gift

4 Years into the partnership. They have worked together every day for 4 years. And yet, they still sit at their desk in the middle of the station and argue.

The arguing has died down a lot in the last few years, they usually only argue about cases and evidence, like partners should. But sometimes the arguing is personal, and then Dinah has to step in and split them up.

This argument wasn't about a case, evidence, or anything remotely close to work related. But it wasn't really a seriously personal argument either. It was lighthearted, but they were both stubborn and stood by their statements. So, Dinah still had to step in.

She walked up to the desk, stopping in front of Aidan. He was leaning against the desk, looking down at Christine. Christine was leaning back in her chair, arms crossed, looking up at Aidan. They both glanced at Dinah as she walked up, then went back to their "serious" staring contest.

"What is it this time?" Dinah asked, crossing her arms.

Aidan stood up and looked at Dinah. "She's crazy."

Christine sat up, also looking at Dinah. "He's crazy."

"I'm gonna need more than that." Dinah looked between the two of them.

"We both agree that we're ready for the next step in our relationship, but he doesn't think we should get married at the station."

"Why would you get married at the station?" Dinah asked, looking at Chris.

"Because we don't want a big thing."

"And the station was your first pick?"

Chris looked between Aidan and Dinah, narrowing her eyes. "I might have spoke too soon."

Aidan nodded, sitting down in his chair across from her. "Not only that, but she also thinks we should just sign the papers and get it over with. No proposal."

"You won't propose!" Chris stood up and looked at her mom. "He says 'Nothing big or fancy' and he also says 'we have to make it special'" She looked back down at Aidan. "You're crazy."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "You're both crazy." She uncrossed her arms and looked between the two of them. "Finish your reports so you can argue this out at home." And then she walked back towards her office, leaving Aidan and Chris at their desk.

"What time is it?" Chris asked, looking over at Aidan.

He looked down at his watch, then back up at her. "Almost 2."

Chris looked around the station, the place was pretty much empty. Everyone was either home already, or out patrolling the streets. There were a few officers around, but they were too buried in their own work to care about the world around them. Chris then looked back towards Dinah's office.

"Mom!" She called out, Dinah looked up from her desk. "Can we just go? It's Christmas."

Dinah sighed, looking down at her own watch, then back up at Chris. "Fine, but I want those reports by the end of the 26th."

Chris gave her a smile and nodded before standing up from her desk. "Let's go." She grabbed Aidan's hand as she walked by him. "Ben's getting off work soon, we can open a present before we go to bed."

"I assumed we were going to my apartment?"

"You assumed wrong." She let go of his hand and shrugged. "It's Christmas, it's family time."

"It's always family time when you live with Ben."

"Well, take that up with him. You don't wanna live with Ben, he can't afford my rent by himself, and I'm not moving to your apartment." She turned around and headed for the front doors of the station, Aidan following behind her.

"I've offered him my apartment, he won't leave."

As they opened up the front doors and made their way out of the station, Christine opened her mouth to respond but before she could something else caught her attention. Sitting beside the doors outside of the station was a small car seat with a bundle of blankets inside. Chris looked at the car seat, then up at Aidan, then back down at the car seat.

She bent down to reach for it, Aidan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He looked around the parking lot, there were no cars or people anywhere in sight. He let go of Christine's arm and she went for the car seat again.

She leaned down, looking side of it. Underneath about 4 small baby blankets, a small baby. It wasn't crying, it just looked back at Christine. She quickly picked up the car seat and brought it back inside.

"Mom!" She called back out, carrying the car seat to her desk and gently taking the baby out of it. She kept the blankets wrapped around the baby, there's no telling how long the baby was out there and she wanted to make sure it stayed warm.

Dinah came rushing out of her office, looking between Chris with the baby, and Aidan. "You two have something you wanna explain?" She raised an eyebrow at Aidan.

He looked at Chris, then at Dinah. "We found her outside."

"Her?" Chris turned to look at Aidan.

Aidan took a note off of the car seat. "Skye, born in October, find her a good home." He handed the note over to Dinah.

Dinah read over the note, looked back at the baby, then at the note again. "I don't know if we'll be able to get in contact with anyone this late."

"It's a baby that was left outside on Christmas." Christine started to move back and forth in her spot to rock the baby.

"Yeah, on Christmas." Dinah repeated. "We can probably bring her to the hospital, they'll take care of her until we can figure out who her parents are."

"Her parents?" Aidan questioned. "The ones that left her outside? On Christmas?"

"We have to find where she came from, she could have been taken from her family."

"So, we just take her to the hospital?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"They'll have the things they need to take care of her there."

Chris looked at Skye, still rocking back and forth. She stayed rocking for about a minute before she turned to Aidan.

"No." He flatly answered, bringing his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

"But-"

"No."

Chris handed Skye to Dinah. "Hold this for a second." She said before grabbing Aidan's arm and dragging him across the station.

"It's not a stray cat." Aidan said as soon as Chris let him go and turned around.

"You don't know what I was gonna say."

"You wanna take her home."

"A hospital? Aidan, that's no place for a baby on Christmas."

"There are a lot of babies at the hospital on Christmas, you wanna take them home too?"

"If they were left on our doorstep."

"Not _our_ doorstep." Aidan gestured to the station around them. "SCPD's doorstep."

"We work for the SCPD."

"Doesn't matter."

"What if it's a sign?" The light in Christine's eyes brightened at the question.

Aidan sighed. "It's not a sign."

"You don't know it's not."

"A mom, probably one in a bad situation, left her child here so she could have a better life-"

"And she'll get a better life." Christine insisted. "But, we can watch her until then."

"She still has to go to the hospital, she has to get checked out."

"My dad's a doctor, my sister's a nurse-"

"Chris-"

"Just until the social worker is contacted and has found her a home."

"We don't have the equipment."

Christine raised an eyebrow at Aidan.

"We don't."

"My Aunt and Uncle have loads of 'equipment' for babies. And you have that box-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aidan tried to walk back over to Dinah but Christine grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Ollie has stuff for Megan and Clay, she's outgrown a lot of it and no one is having a kid right now."

Aidan looked over at Dinah, she was lightly bouncing Skye as she talked on the phone in her office. He then looked back at Chris, the light in her eyes was still very bright. "If your mom can't get in contact with the social worker-"

"We can keep her?"

"Until she gets in contact with the social worker." Aidan stated.

"That'll probably take until Monday at least."

Aidan sighed, then walked back over towards Dinah. Christine followed closely behind him.

Dinah hung up the phone as the two of them walked in, Chris gently taking Skye back from Dinah.

"Talk to anyone?" Aidan asked.

"Carol can come out in a few days."

"How long is a few days?"

"Monday."

Chris looked up at Aidan and smiled, he ignored her.

"Until then, the hospital is still an option-"

"No, we're gonna take her home." Christine interrupted her mom as she bounced Skye in her arms. "We have things."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Because this is someone's child that was left at the police station." Aidan answered for Dinah.

Chris frowned, looking at Skye, then at her mom. "We'll take her to the hospital, if she's all good to go, I'm taking her home until Carol comes by."

Aidan looked from Chris to Dinah, looking for help on how to shut this down. Dinah just shrugged.

"Okay. Hospital first, I'll look to see if there have been any reports of a missing 2 month old." Dinah said, sitting back down at her desk.

"We'll keep you updated." Chris smiled, walking over to the car seat and sitting Skye back down in it.

Aidan watched Chris until she was out of earshot, then looked back at Dinah. "You're letting her take a kid home."

"She's an adult."

"She wears a Beebo tshirt to bed."

"You're there to help her." She looked up at him. "You want to take the next step? Here's a test run. Congratulations, you're a foster parent for the weekend."

He looked back at Chris, then at Dinah one more time before walking out of her office to follow Christine out of the station and out to the car.

This wasn't exactly his plan for the holidays, but it was only for a few days. He didn't want to spend the night at the hospital, but it could be because of course situations than a baby that just needs to be checked up on. Besides, Tommy's at work. He'll look at Skye and send them on their way in less than 15 minutes. Then it'll just be a few days of parenting, and Skye will be sent with the social worker to find her a forever family. Whether it's her birth family, or an adoptive one. She'll have a safe place to live, and Chris and Aidan can go back to arguing about proposals.


End file.
